1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to substrates with surface coatings, in particular to a coated substrate having one or more cross-linked interfacial zones formed to improve coating adhesion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various coating systems have been developed to protect surfaces such as that of building materials from the detrimental effects of handling and environmental exposure. Protective and decorative coatings such as sealers, primers, tie coats, topcoats, color coats, and clear coats are well known. Typically, coatings are applied to solid substrates as liquids or powders and subsequently cured by moisture, heat, light, irradiation and/or chemical initiators. The coatings are usually applied in multiple layers, with each of the layers often having different chemical compositions and properties.
Disadvantageously, conventional coating systems for building materials often suffer from drawbacks such as poor adhesion. For example, the interfacial bond strength between paint and a cementitious building article is often less than ideal, which can result in overall paint failure. Moreover, the adhesion between adjacent coating layers on a building article is also often weak, which can cause paint layer separation. It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a system and method of manufacturing a coated substrate which overcomes or ameliorates one or more of the disadvantages of the prior art.